OuranFable
by WingBane
Summary: Ouran High School Host Club meets DragonFable!
1. Ch 1: The unexpected arrival!

Haruhi was checking out an online game that Renge loved to play in her spare time. "Wow! For a 2-D game, the graphics couldn't look any better!" said Haruhi. "I knew you'd love it!" replied renge.

"I think that the dragon I hatched looks very cute!" Haruhi remarked. Suddenly Renge's light-bulb lit up. "You're not a guy are you?" When Haruhi heard that, she panicked. "Uhh.. You wont tell anyone will you?" Haruhi asked nervously. "Of course not!" Because this is now just girl talk." Renge said slyly. "Who else knows?" Renge asked. "The entire host club." "WOW! To think they've been keeping this a secret!" "Its the only way I could pay a debt for an expensive urn." "WHAT? Those dirty rotten boys! I teach..." But before she could reply, they suddenly were sucked into the computer game Haruhi was playing. "AHHHHHH!" they both screamed. Tamaki who had heard the screams went over to the laptop. "I thought I heard screams." Oh well.. AHHHHHH!" Tamaki was sucked in as well. The rest of the host club walked in and walked over to the computer and got sucked in as well. "AHHHHH!" They all screamed. Strangely everyone landed in FalconReach simultaneously. "OHHHHH my head!" someone groaned. It was Ash DragonBlade. The knight-wannabe! "Who are you and why did you land on me?" He asked. Everyone noticed they were wearing class armors based on their personalities and traits. Tamaki was a Knight-Lite. (From ArchKnight) Hikaru and Kaoru were ninjas. Hunni was a SnuggleBear. Mori was a Warrior. Kyoya was a DragonMage. Renge (Do to her twisted otaku ways.) was a Kathool Adept. Finally, Haruhi was a DragonLord. (Don't ask.) They wondered what await them in this strange new world.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tune in next time to find out what happens next!


	2. Ch 2: Explanations and Twilly!

As Tamaki graciously apologized for them all falling on Ash, they wondered where they were.

"It appears that we're inside DragonFable!" Renge squealed. "What's DragonFable?" the twins asked with puzzled looks on their faces. "DragonFable is an online Role-Playing game, or RPG for short, that allows you to create your own avatar. Which is a character you play as in the game. You can name them, give them their appearance, and give them their starting base-class! You can even hatch an adorable baby dragon of your own to help you fight! Its a really cool concept to an RPG!" Renge explained a little to much to the hosts. "I thought an RPG was a rocket-propelled grenade." Hunni replied in a clueless manner. "Yeah, but that's a military term." Renge replied. "Guys, this is computer game that's online that were in. We have to find a way out." Haruhi said. "Haruhi is right lady and gentlemen. We must commence operation get the heck out of here as soon as we possibly can!"

Suddenly the host club noticed Haruhi was wearing the female version of the DragonLord armor and her long-lost long hair had returned. The host club awaited Renge's reaction to Haruhi's unintended reveal. "Guys, relax. I already knew Haruhi was a girl just before we came here." The host club was indeed shocked by this and wondered how she found out. "Its more important that we find a way out of here first and discuss this matter later." Haruhi told them. "Wow! Twillies never saw so many people arriving at FalconReach at the same time! Twilly replied. "What are you? Some kind of elfish rat?" the twins asked rudely. "Hey! Twillies is not an elfish rat!" Twilly shouted. "Okay, sorry we said anything." the twins apologized. Tamaki stepped in to speak to Twilly. "Please forgive their rudeness kind creature. Could you tell us how to leave this place?" "Okay, Tamaki." Twilly said. "All you have to do is ride the gryphon and select your destination." Twilly told them. "Thank you kind... HEY! How did you know my name?" Tamaki asked Twilly. "It says your name in the dialogue box Tamaki." Twilly said with a warm smile. "Oh, okay. Then its settled! Everyone to the gryphon!" Tamaki shouted with valor.

Boy are the hosts in for a big surprise when they realize that that the gryphon only takes them to places within the game itself. Until next time folks!


End file.
